Hide Yourself,Little Bunny
by Tsuk1Him3
Summary: Tsuna,Reborn,Gokudera,Yamamoto and Lambo are playing fireworks on the school courtyard when accident happens and they have to run from Hibari's wrath. 1827,there's lime here.


A/N : There're limes here. First time writing them so I don't know if it will be good. Also this is not beta-ed.

Pairing : 1827

Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn characters aren't mine.

* * *

Hide Yourself,Little Bunny

It was the first day after Tsuna and all his guardians went home from the future. To celebrate it,Yamamoto bought many fireworks and planned to light them at night in Nanimori High courtyard.

"We have asked the others but except the stupid cow,all of them have other businesses and as for the bastard (He means Hibari) we didn't bother to ask him." Gokudera told Tsuna.

"Speaking of Hibari-san,won't he be mad if we light fireworks in the school?" Tsuna timidly asked his friends.

"Maa Maa I'm sure it's fine if Hibari doesn't know about it beside we won't do anything to damage the school." Yamamoto answered.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Tsuna thought in his mind.

* * *

That night....

"Hahaha take that Ahodera!" Lambo said as he pointed his bazooka at Gokudera. Gokudera managed to dodge just in time before the bullets hit him.

"You'll pay for that stupid cow!" He growled then he chased after Lambo while spitting curses. After a while,Gokudera managed to give Lambo a well placed smack in the head. And as usual all Lambo could say was... "To... Le... Ra.... Te..." He took out his 10 years bazooka but before he could fire it,Gokudera gave him a warning. "Yes,change with your adult self so I can hit him till my heart content since he's adult already." And Lambo froze.

"To... Le... Ra.. Te..., To... Le... Ra... Te..." Lambo said again and again.

"You think he can tolerate?" Yamamoto asked Tsuna.

Tsuna shook his head sadly. "Doubt it."

"I can't!" Lambo yelled. Tears were spilling from his eyes like a fountain as he took out lots,lots,lots and lots of grenades.

Tsuna paled when he saw that. "No Lambo. Don't throw it!" Too bad,he was late. Lambo had thrown all his grenades at the still shocking Hurricane Bomb.

"Gokudera!" Yamamoto ran and snatched Gokudera hand then he dragged him to a safe place. Meanwhile Tsuna carried Lambo and followed Yamamoto and Gokudera with Reborn on his head. _DUAR!_ The grenades exploded loudly and after they have make sure that it was safe to come out,Tsuna,Gokudera and Yamamoto came out from their hiding and were beyond afraid when they saw a very large hole formed at the right part of the school.

"We're dead." Was all Tsuna managed to say.

"Stupid cow! It's because of you!" Gokudera trashed Lambo around angrily.

"What should we do?" Yamamoto's smiles have gone from his face.

"Well,if you run away now no one will know you're the ones responsible for this." Reborn suggested calmly.

"Good idea,let's run---" Tsuna stopped what he was going to say when he saw a certain raven.

"What are you doing this late at night,Herbivores?" Hibari glared at Tsuna and then he turned to take a look at his beloved school. His eyes went really wide when he saw the hole. Immediately,he took out his tonfa. "I'll bite you to death!" He hissed.

"Run!" No one needed to be told twice. All turned to the exit. While running,Tsuna took a glance at his friends.

"Yamamoto should be fine. Bet he can get way from Hibari-san. Lambo is being carried by Gokudera-kun so he should be fine too. Where's Reborn?" He looked around trying to find his tutor but there's no sign of him. Tsuna was almost arrived at the gate when he slipped,on a flat ground,because of nothing...

"It hurts.." He said then he glanced up and saw that all his friends have gone. "E... Everyone?" He whispered. Tsuna felt his body lifted up to the air then he was slammed to the wall. Tsuna hissed in pain but Hibari paid no heed of him. "Sawada Tsunayoshi,you do realize your consequences for destroying the school?" Hibari leaned down and whispered dangerously near Tsuna's ear. "I'll bite you to death."

Couldn't contain his fear any longer. Tsuna hugged himself and started to cry. Unbeknown to him that he looked very erotic this way. Hibari lost his words for a while before an idea popped out in his head. "But I can give you a second chance." Upon hearing that,Tsuna glanced up and looked hopefully at Hibari. "Really?" He smiled cutely.

"Yes. We play hide and seek inside the school. If you managed to hide away from me until morning,I'll forgive you."

"That's it?"

Hibari nodded then he smirked. "But there's going to be a punishment if you get caught."

Tsuna shivered uncontrollably. "How many times can I get caught?"

Hibari stared at Tsuna up and down. "Four times."

Tsuna gave it a thought for a while then he nodded. After that he followed Hibari into the school. When they entered,Hibari locked the door.

"To prevent you from running away." Hibari answered when Tsuna gave him a questioning look. "Hide now."

Tsuna hurriedly ran away to random directions. He arrived at the canteen.

"Guess,I'll hide here." He squatted and hid below a table at the corner. As minutes passed by,his heart beating faster and faster.

"How long have I hid here?" He thought then he heard the door being opened indicating that Hibari was in the canteen. Tsuna closed his eyes and shivered below the table. "Go now. Please go." He prayed in his mind.

"Found you." Tsuna heard Hibari's voice,he opened his eyes and saw Hibari's face. He cried inwardly then he went out from his hiding.

"S.. So,what's the punishment?" Tsuna shuttered.

Hibari smirked even more. "Took off your shirt."

Tsuna's face turned into a deep red. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Hibari growled dangerously.

Tsuna whimpered then he hesitantly took off his shirt. "L.. Like this?" Hibari took a step closer to Tsuna so Tsuna instinctively took a step back until his back met the wall. "What are you doing Hibari-san?" Tsuna didn't have any idea of what Hibari was going to do to him and he didn't like it one bit. Hibari was right in front of Tsuna,staring at him with lust filled eyes. Tsuna returned the look with a scared one.

Suddenly,Hibari pressed his lips onto Tsuna's. Tsuna gasped from the contact,giving Hibari a chance to enter his tongue inside Tsuna's mouth tasting everything eagerly. As Hibari pulled away,both boys were panting hardly.

"Your punishment over. Go hide yourself again." Hibari told Tsuna. Tsuna hesitantly nodded and was about to grab his shirt when Hibari stopped him. "You're not allowed to wear your shirt again."

"But.." Tsuna tried to protest but was stopped by the raven's glare at him. "Okay,I'll hide away now." Tsuna said in defeat then he ran out and went to another random directions. He stopped in front of the infirmary then he entered. He climbed up the bed and used the blankets to cover himself. When he finally relaxed,he thought about what happened earlier."Why did Hibari-san kiss me?" Tsuna touched his lips. "I never kiss anyone before except Father and Mother." He flushed red then the sound of the door being opened echoed through the room. "He's here!" Tsuna used his hands to cover his mouth when his breathing became heavier and louder because of fear.

"You really are not good at everything." Hibari uncovered the blanket and saw the frighten Tsuna. "Even at hiding you couldn't find more hidden place,although it's fine for me. Time for another punishment. This time took off your pants."

"Why Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked Hibari innocently.

"Just do it!" Hibari snapped at Tsuna. Tsuna hesitantly took off his pants.

"Lie down on the bed." Hibari commanded and Tsuna did as he was told. Hibari slipped his hand inside Tsuna's boxer "What are you doing?" Tsuna shouted at Hibari. Hibari ignored Tsuna and began running his finger around Tsuna's member lightly and slowly while his other hand pinned Tsuna's struggling hands above his head. Tsuna moaned softly as Hibari touching him up and down. "So,you like it?" Hibari smirked when he said that. Tsuna turned his head in embarrassment and kept himself from making any sound after that but when Hibari's thumb brushed over a certain spot,he couldn't help but moaned loudly. Hibari smirked when he heard that and he continually pinching and squeezing that spot. Tsuna was inexperienced in this so after a while he released all over Hibari's hand.

"I think I like your taste." Hibari said as he licked his hand covered with Tsuna's essences. Tsuna flushed furiously and without Hibari's approval he went out.

"This is bad. Who knows what will Hibari-san do to me next time." He arrived at the stairs and he went up.

"You have been found,little bunny." Tsuna heard a voice behind him and he turned in fear. The raven was smiling creepily at him.

"W... Wait,isn't it too fast? You're cheating Hibari-san!" Tsuna accused Hibari.

"I have count to ten. I'm not cheating!" Hibari replied him.

Tsuna stared at him then to Hibari's surprise he ran to the rooftop. Hibari quickly ran after him. As Hibari arrived at the rooftop,he smirked when he saw that his prey has nowhere to go. Tsuna was looking down hopelessly.

"Shouldn't have ran here!" Tsuna thought and cried in his mind.

"Punishment time and since you're trying to run away from me just now. You're not allowed to move without my approval when I punish you." Hibari said to Tsuna. "You know what to take off next,right?"

Tsuna stared at Hibari for a very long time then he took off his boxer.

"I don't like this at all." Tsuna felt very awkward,his face turned redder than tomatoes and he tried to cover his body from Hibari's hungry gaze.

"No Tsunayoshi,don't cover yourself." Hibari said to Tsuna as he came closer to him. "Let me watch everything of you." He took Tsuna's hand and this time he kissed him gently. "Hibari-san?" Tsuna called him after Hibari pulled away. "What are you going to do with me?"

"I'm going to make you feel good."

"How?" Tsuna tilted his head cutely.

"Like this." Hibari squatted down then he kissed Tsuna's member. Tsuna startled and was about to take a step back when Hibari's voice stop him.

"Stand still." He ordered. Tsuna had no choice but to obey. Hibari kissed Tsuna's erection again and then he licked him. By that Tsuna was sure that his face will always be in permanent red. Then Hibari took in and began sucking the member making Tsuna moaned loudly. "Hi.. Hibari-san.." Hibari smirked inwardly when he heard Tsuna's voice. Now he knew that Tsuna enjoyed it. Tsuna was forced to grip at the fence to sustain his body from falling. He then released into Hibari's mouth,Hibari swallowed all Tsuna's essence greedily. When he's done Hibari stood up and immediately,Tsuna fell to the ground. Tsuna face was in deep red,he's panting hardly and sweating all over like Hibari. He felt ashamed then he began to cry.

"I'm a sadist after all. I'm feeling aroused by seeing him cry like this and with his body bathed in moonlight,he looks very attractive. It's time." Hibari thought to himself. "Last chance Tsunayoshi or have you surrender?"

Tsuna shook his head. "What's the last punishment Hibari-san? I don't have any clothes anymore."

"Your punishment will be to make me feel good."

"How?"

"You'll see. Hide now,little bunny."

Tsuna blushed when he heard his new nickname then he slowly got up and walked to the stairs.

"Since you have been good at the last punishment,I'll count until twenty so choose more hidden places to hide." Hibari told him. Tsuna nodded in response. As Tsuna walked down,he thought about a good hiding place. "Hibari-san found me quite easily when I ran to random directions. I should think for a good hiding place. What if I hide in the Reception Room? Hibari-san won't expect me hiding there!" Tsuna hurriedly ran to the Reception Room.

When Tsuna arrived there he quickly hid below Hibari's desk. He waited for a while before he fell asleep because of exhaustion from the last activities. He woke up hours later when he felt his head being petted. He stood up and found out that he's sleeping on Hibari's lap while Hibari was closing his eyes and relaxing.

"Hibari-san?" Tsuna timidly called him.

Hibari opened his eyes and yawned. "It's over. You won Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna looked through the window and indeed the sun has rise in the sky.

"You escaped your last punishment."

"But,I thought I was..."

"You may go now. Your clothes are there." Hibari pointed at the neatly folded clothes on the table.

"This is no good." Tsuna protested.

Hibari raised his eyebrow. "Why are you saying that Tsunayoshi?"

"Because I'm the only one feeling good. It's not fair to Hibari-san!"

Hibari smirked when he heard that. "You want to make me feel good?" Tsuna nodded eagerly. "Then let's play this again another time." Tsuna beamed when he heard that. "It's a promise!" Hibari nodded. "Promise. There's still some time before school,you should went home to get ready" Tsuna quickly wore his clothes. Before he went out he took a glance at Hibari. "Hibari-san." Hibari turned to Tsuna. "I'm sorry because Lambo has damaged the school. I'll take responsible for it also and thank you for the last night." He said with red face then he went off. Hibari stared at the place where Tsuna stood a while ago. In reality,Hibari have found Tsuna before the sun rises but he couldn't bring himself to wake him up when he's sleeping cutely like that. He sighed then he took out his cellphone. "Kusakabe,come to the school this instant or I'll bite you to death."

* * *

It took me three days to write this. I've re-read it and I concluded I'm suck at the lime. *sighs*


End file.
